Lovely Dream
by KaliLillyAlly
Summary: They whisper to her, they've killed her family, but what happens when Krista comes to like with the Torettos.
1. Krista

  
  
The beauty of her, it just mesmerizes the soul. Her long silky black hair laying about as if it were on the back of a raven. Sleeping so peacefully in her own world. The wind flowing threw her open window rustling some papers. Then in an instant a pair of crystal globes appear from behind milky eye lids. They look around the room. "Krista." The voices are whispering to her.  
The walls whisper to her when she's alone. Telling her to do things, things that no one would want to do. "Cut it Krista. Cut it up. Make it Bleed." "They don't love you Krista. Make them Pay. Put the Pill in Krista. They won't mind, not after tonight." They wouldn't go away. Oh my, was she a sight to see. A beautiful black rose with thorns that could kill. Every man's fantasy, but she was cast out from them. No one wanted her.  
She was stained. Looking around as if there were someone there right next to her. Screaming in the middle of a crowded room for no reason in particular. She was cursed. Everyone she knew died someway or another. Her mother, died giving birth to her. Her brother, at the at of eight, killed climbing out the window from their two-story playroom. Her father, a slow death from an overdose, pills put in his wine. The investigator said suicide for both her brother and father, but everyone else knew better. Three deaths, all whom were close to this girl and all at different times.  
Krista even admitted to it, but because she said she was the cause of her mothers death to, the judge dismissed her and said that she was in denial and wanted someone to blame. Blame that shouldn't be set on anyone. Anyone, but the voices.  
Krista never really killed any of them, the voices did. She always refused to do any of it. So the voices to over and did it for her, they killed her mother. The pushed her brother. And they poisoned her father. Now she was alone. Except for the whispers.  
"Krista. Krista. You know you want to play with me. I'm the only one for you now." Krista pulled the pillow over her head. She always tried to make them stop, but they wouldn't.  
"GO AWAY. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE NOW. YOU TOOK THEM ALL FROM ME. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" She screamed it at the top of her lungs. She didn't know what else to do.  
"KRISTA. YOU'RE A FAT LITTLE BITCH WITH NOTHING LEFT! I'M IT, EVERYTHING. Not shut your fucking mouth and listen to me.  
(To be continued.) 


	2. Note to You

Hey guys. this is my first story ever. So if it sucks tell me, if I don't tell me. Tell me what I need to do and what I should keep doing. Thanx. and I promise the DT crew in the next chapter. I was just getting Krista introduced. Thanx.  
AllyMarie2341 


	3. DT's

A/N: Hey. I know I lied and said I'd have this out a couple of days ago, but I went to see 2 Fast 2 Furious today and wanted to wait till I finished this chapter to see if I could work it into the story. And it looks like I can. Now back to what was doing. R&R!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"God damn it Dom. How many times do I got to tell you? I'm really getting sick of this shit! Now get your ass out there and break it up!" Once again Vince was outside beating the shit out of one of their customers.  
The team had left L.A. after the high-jackings. They now resided in Baja California. They also opened a new market, 'D.T.'s'. It was very original, as you could tell. Brian had come down a couple of times to see how everything was going and was supposed to come down because Jesse was getting his high school degree.  
Mia had talked him into at least taking the test. So he finally gave in and he was now getting his degree and they were all going to celebrate because for Jesse this was a huge thing.  
"Dom I mean it. If you don't get out there now he's gonna kill him." Dom finally got up and headed out to where Vince was outside beating a poor little Mexican man.  
Grabbing Vince's arm Dom started yelling at him, " V, this shit is getting ridiculous! We can't even have one damn person come in here with out you fucking him up! What the fuck is wrong with you. I give you a house to live in and food to eat and this is how you repay my? Go sit your ass inside and leave the customers the fuck alone."  
"Dom he was fucking stealing from us. He took a pair of glasses and a Snaple." Vince was determined to show that he wasn't just throwing punches for the fun of it. Even though that was a plus in his book.  
Dom looked at the man lying on the ground, his eyes swollen twice the size it should have been and bruises decorating his face. Grabbing him by the arm he looked at Vince and ask, "Where'd he put it?"  
"Inside coat pocket. The red tinted glasses and a Kiwi Snaple." Looking back at the man Dom almost ripped his jacket off of him and dropped him on the floor. Sure enough the in his jacket was the glasses and the Snaple.  
"You've had your beating old man. Now get out of my sight and don't come back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krista was walking down the street with a bag of groceries when she noticed a new market. D.T.'s could be seen clearly on the sign above the entrance. On the ground out front was a Mexican scrambling to get up. Towering over him was a tall, very muscular, bald man and a man about the height of the other man.  
When the Mexican man ran buy she got a closer look at his face and saw that it was Jose, one of the cities thieves. She walked up to the market and said, "Jose there given you guys a hard time?" She gestured to the Mexican running away with her free hand.  
"Why yeah know him?" Leon walked out of the market and looked Krista over once. Decided she was cool.  
"Yeah. He rips off delis and markets all over town. Loser if you ask me. How long you guys been in town?" She saw Leon's look and did the same right back. "Got anything good to eat around here?" ( To be continued.)  
  
A/N: Hey I know I don't have everyone in here yet but I will soon. just wanted to get something out to you guys before I lost my readers. know it's short but it's longer then the first one. R&R  
Ally Marie 


End file.
